redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Windflin Wildbrush
Archive the First Cool page! Windy's Guide to Redwall Books!!! CHECK IT OUT!!! URGENT!!!--- Hey people. I'd really hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but, well, now I do. :) There are so many great fanfics, and I'd love to read them all but, I just can't. Until late June my life is super crazy. I'm simply asking that everyone stop updating me. However there are a few exceptions. I still want updates from Skipper Rorc and Peony Laminar. For all the rest of you (especially Ria), i have bookmarked your stories and i'll still read them if i have time. Just don't update me. Thanks so much! Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Windflin! I've got the outline for your picture done but I want to see if everything looks alright to you worry, I'm still putting clothes on. Just need an opinion. thumb| Forgot my sig :P Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, that's ok, I know everyone is going to be busy again with school & all. I'll get started with painting soon then! --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 20:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 36 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:25, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Small update on Cold Waters --Neildown - De oppresso Liber60px| Semper fi 00:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Um, I was wondering... do you want updates from me on The Ultimate War? Cause if you do, I posted a MASSIVE update :) Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 20:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) your other user hee hee! I promise I won't tell if I'm right, but i think i know who your other user is. I don't know if i'm very comfadent, but are you LPG? You can erase this mesage if i'm right. are you? Ive got another question about your other user:Is your other user a male or a femail? ohhhhh! Your Seliga!! i just know it! tell me if i'm right! --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 00:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Update on [[User_blog:Peony Laminar/From the South | From the South]], chapter 37 is up! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 22:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) oh. You should tell. *uses jedi mind trick* (hmmmm, hopes this works, I hope you're not weak minded) you will tell me who your other user is. If you just tell me, I won't tell, I promis! you probbly won't tell no matter what i say. --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 22:55, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:24, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Update The Ultimate War... P.S. WHO is your avatar?! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 00:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Ohhh :) He played a good Eragon in Eragon... I wonder if they'll do an Eldest? Thanks! Holly ThornbladeThe War to End All Wars- Have You Joined? 21:33, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Update on From the South! -- Peony Laminar I say, you chaps! 02:23, October 25, 2010 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway finally! I've changed to a new page, the old one was getting too hard to update on. So it's here.--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:20, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:58, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas! Thanks for sticking with TR, I'm hoping to finish in january, if I put my mind to it...which i'm not sure i will...--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:45, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 01:53, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. It's short, but then again, it's almost finished! Next update will be nice and looong though.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 18:26, February 19, 2011 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Update Last update of The Runaway. Thanks for reading!--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 00:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 16:00, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Update On The Rise Of Freedom--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 20:17, May 31, 2011 (UTC) update On The Rise of Freedom.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 17:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Update I know this is really late, but here's another update on The Rise of Freedom that's been sitting around for months and i've been too lazy to post. NOTE:It's on a new page, there's a link at the bottom of the original page and on my user page if you can't find it in the blog.--Rorc 50px Talk Ee aye eeeh! 21:04, September 12, 2011 (UTC)